


Extenuating Circumstances

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spellcest, Spellcest Prompt Challenge, lions and tigers and sex demons oh my, pure filth guys, sisters literally doing it for themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Hilda wonders -- not for the first time -- if Lilith is testing her, if that scheming demoness-cum-ruler of Hell is enjoying how often Greendale (and, more specifically, Hilda herself) has been plagued by sex demons.





	Extenuating Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imustgofirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustgofirst/gifts).



> Hey weirdos! It's been a million years (okay, a month) since I've posted anything (thanks depression-and-anxiety-fueled writer's block), but I'm BACK. This is written for the Together As Sisters prompt challenge. I asked my wife to choose several prompts for me, so this story incorporates sex pollen, mutual masturbation, and public sex. (Kind of.)  
> Comments are legit the greatest.

Hilda wonders -- not for the first time -- if Lilith is testing her, if that scheming demoness-cum-ruler of Hell is enjoying how often Greendale (and, more specifically, Hilda herself) has been plagued by sex demons. 

This particular demon, praise Lilith, is mercifully not the result of some brazen, ill-advised conjuring of her niece’s. 

She can thank Faustus sodding Blackwood for this one. 

“I thought it was his cologne,” Zelda explains, eyes darting frantically around the room, looking at anything other than her sister. “I thought we might be able to track him…” She tugs at her collar, biting her lip as a rosy flush creeps across her pale skin. “I should have realized…”

Watching that beautiful porcelain stain red makes Hilda’s throat go dry. 

“It’s just like him to booby-trap his office with a bloody sex demon!” Hilda shrieks, aware of the breathy quality of her voice, of the way her body yearns to be touched, of the way her skin feels too tight over her bones. 

“I will kill him,” Zelda vows, unbuttoning the collar of her dress, parting the fabric to allow the cool air of her office to caress the dip of her collarbone. 

Hilda longs to scrape her teeth against — 

Her skin prickles with electric heat.

For Lilith’s sake, she needs to come. 

By the way Zelda is fidgeting with her fingers and pacing the length of her office, she’s equally bad off. 

It had been easy enough work to banish the demon back to Hell, but its brief escape had given the damned creature time to excrete its potent pheromones and break a perfectly good bookshelf. 

Luckily, only Zelda and Hilda had been present while the demon was loose. 

Hilda is slick between her thighs, can feel the moisture seep into the cotton of her panties. It would take only a few quick strokes of her fingers to abate this frenzied urge to fuck. 

She’s read books about similar predicaments; person A and person B are infected with bloody sex pollen and proceed to have a raucous shagfest. 

Only, person A is not usually the High Priestess and person B is not usually her sister, and they are not generally desperate to fuck each other in the Academy of Unseen Arts, where Zelda has forbidden them from carrying on their discreet relationship. 

Hilda would quite like to make Zelda come in her brand new office, in the room where that man made her sister perform unspeakable acts, to replace those memories with only pleasure. But Zelda is never one to set limits when it comes to sex, and these Hilda must respect. Zelda’s position as High Priestess is tenuous at best — having saved half the coven or not. 

Hilda leans back against the desk, propping her hip against the edge. The sharp corner bites deliciously into her backside, and her cheeks flame at a memory plucked from decades ago, when Edward was High Priest and the sisters couldn’t keep their hands off each other and had stolen away into this very office. Across the room, Zelda props her hands on her hips, her fingers digging hard into the wool of her skirt. Perspiration makes her rosy flesh look like morning dew and Hilda longs to stroke her tongue along the curve of her jaw. 

“Zelds, we have to do something about this,” Hilda gasps, clutching the large wooden beads at her throat. “We can’t teach like this. You have the _morning assembly!_ ”

“I am fully aware, Hildegard.” Zelda licks her lips, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I know you said we can’t do it here, but it seems worth pointing out that there are extenuating circumstances at play here.” Hilda grabs a fistful of her floral dress, hiking it up to her waist. Zelda’s pupils dilate when she sees the dark wet patch between her sister’s thighs. 

“I have the...morning assembly…” Zelda mumbles weakly, lips parted in a silent gasp as Hilda’s fingers begin to stroke herself. She is so wet that her fingers glide easily over cotton. Zelda slumps back against the door, licking her lips as her own hand presses against her pubic mound. 

“We could make each other feel so much better,” Hilda pants, wide eyes fixed on the way Zelda bites her lower lip, head tilted back against the door. She can’t stop the way her own hand works furiously between her legs. Zelda whimpers. 

“Hildie…” 

“Extenuating circumstances,” Hilda repeats. 

Zelda is nodding, a wild look in her eye, as she gathers up her full, loose skirt. “Get over here and fuck me,” she demands. 

Hilda is quite sure that she’s never moved as quickly as she does now, crossing the room to pin her sister’s body against the door of her office. She swats Zelda’s hand out of the way, cupping her sex at the same time Zelda bears her hips down against her. 

It’s also the same moment a knock sounds at the door. 

“Your Excellency,” comes Agatha’s muffled voice in the hallway. “The students are assembled in the entry hall as you requested.” 

Zelda’s eyes are wide, frantic. 

Hilda can’t stop herself from stroking her thumb against Zelda’s wet slit, eliciting a groan so raw, so imbued with desperate longing, that Hilda’s knees grow weak. 

“I’ll be right there,” Zelda manages to say, licking lips that have gone dry. Zelda’s fingers tightly seize Hilda’s wrist, holding her hand against the molten heat of her cunt before pushing her abruptly away. “Let’s go.” 

Hilda’s eyes widen. “Out there? Like this?” 

Zelda smooths out her skirt. Her cheeks are still flushed, her forehead dewy with sweat, her eyes wild. 

Hilda has never, ever wanted Zelda as badly as she does in this moment, a fact that has little to do with being infected with sex pollen and more to do with how every atom in her sister’s body is begging to be fucked and how every atom in her own responds in kind.

It has always been this way between them. 

A sex demon is merely an accelerant to a hellfire that has been burning bright for centuries. 

“Your attendance is optional. Mine, alas, is not.” 

Zelda takes a bracing breath and opens the double doors. Hilda stands behind her, far enough apart that not even their clothing touches, but Zelda responds to her presence anyway. She shivers violently and Hilda swallows a moan. 

Hilda gives her sister a wide berth, staying as far away as her own raging libido will allow. She wipes her sweaty palms against the cotton of her dress, twisting the fabric around her fingers. With each step she takes her thighs rub together, drawing attention to the pounding between her legs -- as if she needs the reminder. 

She can’t stop staring at the hypnotic sway of her sister’s hips. All she can think about is how delicious her sister is when she’s bent forward, with that delectably pale arse in the air, with Hilda knuckle deep inside all that wet heat. She has to pause to collect her breath, downright slumps against the lemon tree that is bewitched to grow amongst the rubble of the statues that previously loomed in this space. 

(Hilda much prefers the Academy now, with little touches of the Spellman family scattered throughout. She suspects that Lilith would approve their message of growth and rebirth.)

With a quick glance around the entry hall, Hilda grips the collar of her dress and fans herself, hoping for any possible reprieve from the flames threatening to consume her entirely. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment, willing her heart to return to its normal cadence. If she focuses, she can almost forget the desperate ache between her legs. 

And then Zelda speaks, and Hilda knows she’s in trouble. 

“I’m afraid we must postpone our morning classes. In light of Faustus Blackwood’s betrayal —”

Hilda really, truly tries to listen to the High Priestess explaining something or other about conducting a completely needless search of the entire academy for an escaped demon that she personally helped banish to Hell, but then she balls her fists into the pockets of her cardigan. 

Which tugs the wool down against her breasts. 

Which grazes against her nipples, stimulating them to hard, taut peaks. 

She can’t focus on what her sister is saying, not when all she can think about is how the High Priestess’s mouth looks when it’s latching on to her nipple. 

“— full sweep of the academy. Do take great precaution —”

She clears her throat. Color is high in her cheeks, and Hilda wonders if anyone has correctly guessed why. 

And then, for only a moment, her lust-crazed mind clears and Hilda realizes that her sister is creating a diversion to afford them time to have sex. 

Hilda is grateful to the lemon tree for catching her as she swoons, arousal sticky on her thighs. She has always known this unquenchable thirst for her sister, has often wondered if the depth of her desire would one day drive her mad. 

She wonders if today will be the day.

“Do you all need help with the word ‘immediately’? There is a demon on the loose.” Zelda waves her fingers at the crowd of students and teachers the way she might a pestering child. “Off you go.”

“But Aunt Zee, shouldn’t I stay with you? For protection?”

The crowd thins and the High Priestess approaches her niece, half-smile on her lips. “Your Aunt Hilda is all the protection I need. I need you to keep an eye on everyone else.”

Sabrina preens under the responsibility and sets off toward the witch’s cells.

Hilda gapes, gripping the tree so hard to stifle a moan that her nails dig into the bark.

The way Zelda stares at her as she crosses the now empty hall makes Hilda’s stomach swoop, the hunger in her eyes so palpable that Hilda gulps. Hilda meets her, winding her arms around her sister’s neck as she is being tugged closer, flush against Zelda’s body. 

“Let’s be quick about this,” Zelda hisses, guiding Hilda back until she has her pressed against the wall. There is some cover here, but not much: anyone who were to walk back into the hall would take one look at them half-hidden in the shadows and know what they’re doing. 

Not that it matters, not when Zelda is biting at her throat and pulling up her skirt and slotting her thigh between her sister’s legs. “Zelds,” Hilda whimpers helplessly, grinding down against the High Priestess’s leg. She glances down, can see the smear of her own arousal against Zelda’s stocking and nips hard at the older witch’s jaw. 

“I need you to touch me,” Zelda whispers, guiding Hilda’s hand between her legs. Hilda gasps to feel only bare skin and stiff curls. “Now.”

“What happened to--” 

“Magic,” Zelda responds, and then she is gasping as she presses two of her sister’s fingers deep inside of herself. 

Hilda groans; she will never get over the heady, delicious feel of all that molten silk around her fingers. She pulls out only to press a third finger inside, the heel of her palm grinding erratically against her clit. It’s messy and lacks any of the finesse she has developed over the years, but it has her sister emitting little sounds of pleasure low in her throat.

Zelda’s hips rock mercilessly against her sister’s hand, and Hilda wishes they had a bed, had time to spread each other out and do this properly. This will barely be enough. 

As much as Hilda delights in the friction against her cunt, her head is beginning to swim with dizzy desperation. “Please,” she gasps out against Zelda’s throat. “I need --” 

“I have what you need,” Zelda replies, fucking herself against her sister’s hand as her own fingers slide beneath the fabric of Hilda’s underwear. She grunts as her fingers slip effortlessly into a quick rhythm against her swollen clit. 

It’s at once everything and not enough. Hilda’s own hand falters as her hips chase every blessed sensation but she quickly corrects this, and _oh_ , Zelda has always been so good at this, has always known how to stimulate every aching nerve ending until Hilda’s a quivering mess, but this is different. This is real and not real; this lust is theirs but it is also amplified.

Their need for each other has always felt bigger than they are, but this desire is all-consuming, and Hilda feels her mind go hazy. She should be thinking about how they’re carelessly fucking in the middle of the Academy’s entrance hall. They could be discovered by anyone, at any moment, but Hilda can think of nothing but the way Zelda’s thumb is tapping against her clit. 

“I can’t -- I can’t --” she gasps, working her hand faster between Zelda’s legs. She rocks her hips and oh, Lilith, the way her sister’s fingers stroke inside and massage her G-spot has the breath rushing from her lungs as she comes soundlessly. It’s too much, it almost hurts but pleasure radiates throughout every pore and she’s very nearly begging for the Cain pit because her cunt cannot stop squeezing around Zelda’s fingers. 

She could come again with little more than a flick of Zelda’s wrist, but the edge has abated and Zelda’s well on her way to worrying a vibrant lovebite onto Hilda’s throat, and they really do not have the luxury of time. With a clumsy bit of footwork, Hilda has Zelda pinned against the wall, her leg hiked up around her hip, and her fingers gliding in rough, hard thrusts. 

Wet, squelching sounds echo in the hall. 

“Hurry,” Zelda begs, head thrown back against the wall. She bears down so hard that Hilda’s wrist aches but then she’s coming with a shout, clenching tight around Hilda’s fingers in a vise grip. Hilda muffles her sister’s cries with her mouth, kissing her long and slow and sloppy through every blissful second of her sister’s climax. 

There is no time for afterglow, or for seconds, and the sisters compose themselves while they observe their surroundings. 

They’re alone. 

Praise Lilith. 

Hilda brushes aside an errant blonde curl, leaning back against the wall beside her sister. She looks over at her and giggles. “Well. Should we make an announcement about the nonexistent demon being ‘caught’?”

“Don’t be absurd. They think they will win a reward for capturing a demon. It’ll be good practice, and it will keep them busy. In the meantime,” she says, tightening her fingers around Hilda’s necklace and tugging her forward until they are nose to nose. “I’m not finished with you.”

Hilda shivers. 

She’s finding that she doesn’t mind sex demons as much as she once did. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with us at together-as-sisters.tumblr.com!


End file.
